ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman (2015 film)
The Batman: Caped Crusader is a 2015 DC comics action and drama film based on the character, Batman. It will be released in December 4th, 2015, according the new director, Zack Synder. Synder has forgotten about the Man Of Steel franchise because of how much hate the movie got so he is signing a new contract for a "refresh" and signed for at the least 4 movies for this franchise/saga. David S Goyer and Ben Affleck will be the main writers of the film, saying in Comic-Con 2014, "Yeah, Ben and I have been working with Synder on the Man Of Steel franchise and it just hurts me that we are not continuing it, but hey that's life right, guys? Things come and go and you just got to move on. Anyways, this franchise will be a very good one, especially with me signing up for 2 movies and Ben signing up for only this movie". Also, this film will include of Batman's origins story again, except different and a different way CastCategory:CastCategory:PlotCategory:Sequel * Ben affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Mark Wahlberg as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Bryan Cranston as Captain James "Jim" Gordon * Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox * Michael Fassbender as Attorney Harvey Dent * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Colin Farrell as Carmine Falcone * Bill Murray as Commissioner Gillian Loeb * Booboo Stewart as Dick Grayson * Stella Hudgens as Barbara Gordon * John Goodman as Detective Harvey Bullock * Yvonne Strahovski as Vicki Vale * David Mazouz as 11 year old Bruce Wayne (opening) * TBA as Joe Chill * Christian Bale as Anthony "Tony" Zucco * Ben Mckenzie as 30 year old Detective James Gordon (beginning) * Donal Logue as 46 year old Detective Harvey Bullock (beginning) * Tequan Richmond as 23 year old Officer Crispus Allen (beginning) * Russell Crowe as 50 year old Alfred Pennyworth (beginning) Movie Length 2 Hours, 47 Minutes, 55 seconds Story At the age of 11, young trust funded boy, Bruce Wayne, witnesses his parents killed after a horrible night in Gotham City. He goes around the world to train martial arts, coming back to Gotham, seeing the city that used to be good, but now full of crime, violence, and discrimination. So he creates a suit for himself, calling him the Batman, to be Gotham's new savior other than the corrupt GCPD. Now two crime bosses have arisen and Batman has to stop them before it is too late. Gadgets # Smoke Bombs # Batarangs # Batclaw # Weapons Disrupter # Noise Beam Plot The movie begins with Thomas and Martha Wayne, owner and billionaire of Wayne Enterprises, talking to Alfred and looking at Bruce play toys. After all of that, Thomas, Martha, and Bruce are going on a train; "Bruce, I love you very much, son. Look at the city out here; Gotham City. Such a beauty isn't it? So peaceful, resting, and since I'm controlling Wayne Enterprises after your grandfather, John Wayne, passed away. This family's legacy will pass on, don't you think?" "Thank you, daddy". Then they walk in Crime Alley, a dangerous alley where people get murdered. Joe Chill, a criminal, comes up to Thomas and says, "Give me the money, Thomas!" After they talk back-and-forth, Bruce learns that Thomas somewhat owes the criminal money. When he says something that frustrates and angers Chill, Chill shoots him and Martha lays on his dead body, mourning, but then Chill violently shoots her. He points the gun at Bruce, but runs away. Bruce kneels down and yells, "MMMMMMMMMOOOOMMMMMY! DADDDDY!!!!!" Gordon, detective of the Gotham Police Department, puts a coat around Bruce's neck and very gently and respectfully comforts him, telling him how the city is falling apart, him being Thomas's friend, and how corrupt the GCPD is, especially Commissioner Loeb, who constantly yells and is drunk. Gordon takes Bruce home, where he sees Alfred in the window of the Wayne Manor. Alfred tucks him in bed, "Son, I'm so sorry for your loss... Master Wayne. If you just want company or someone to play with, just speak to me, Bruce". "I miss mommy and daddy". "Bruce, don't let this anger and cloud your judgement. Your mom and dad are resting in peace, son. Just know that". Bruce begins narrating, "After all this time, 24 years later, I've been training around the world for martial arts (shows him training with ninjas in Japan, him fighting people on the Eiffel Tower, etc). I left Alfred when I was 16 and trained ahead. Alfred didn't know until he went into my bedroom one night, not seeing that I was there. My father got killed and I swear to be as good in fighting as I can. This is it... (shows The Batman: Caped Crusader)". Bruce takes the airplane home, seeing Alfred in the Gotham Airport and Alfred and Bruce talk, but they seem to not be getting along very well. They arrive at the manor and Bruce takes meal. News national, plus Vicki Vale, Bruce's ex-girlfriend and the talented reporter for Gotham FX News, talk about how Bruce Wayne is back in Gotham. Bruce begins to have paparazzi round up on him. James Gordon sees this on television; "Bruce Wayne?" He starts hallucinating on when he was comforting Bruce the night his parents died. Loeb yells, "Hey, Gordon! Come on, we need to go catch somebody". Loeb, Gordon, and many police officers are going to catch a criminal. Bruce wakes up from a terrible nightmare of the night his parents died. He gets dressed for the day, having Alfred reveal to him that he now is running Wayne Enterprises. "Master Wayne, I'm sure Lucius Fox will help you. He's a very nice and realist man with powerful connections. He is your assistant in Wayne Enterprises, so be sure to be respectful to him". "Alfred, I know, I'm not a kid, you don't need to tell me what to do". Alfred sighs when Bruce leaves. Lucius Fox is seen outside of Wayne Enterprises and he shakes hands with Bruce. They take a tour around Wayne Tower, having the legacy be left by Bruce Wayne. He befriends Wayne, asking him if he wants to see a stunt play at night called, The Flying Graysons", a family of a 16 year old boy, Dick Grayson, and his parents, Kevin and Mary Grayson. Bruce agrees to that and Harvey Dent, the attorney of Gotham City, greets Bruce and welcomes him back to Gotham. "Thank you, Harvey". "Oh, you don't have to thank ME, Bruce. I thank you for coming back here. This city has... fairly changed when you left and when your parents died. I'm sorry for your parents, Bruce. But now, move on. I think this is the start to a new friendship. I'm trying to save this city, ya know what I mean?" "Yeah I know what you mean". A 16 year old female beauty, Barbara Gordon, is sitting in her house. She is the daughter of the GCPD captain, James Gordon. Dick Grayson comes over to her house and makes out with her. "Good luck on the play tonight, babe. I wish you good luck". "Thanks, Barbara (licks her body). You're so hot". Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock, the only one who is decent to Jim and one of the few "clean" cops in the GCPD, are running on a rooftop. It seems Joe Chill is still at large after killing Gotham's most finest. Joe runs very fast, having him break Harvey's back tooth and Gordon says, "Officer down! Calling in... officer down. Harvey stay here. I need to get him. He needs payback to what he has done to Bruce Wayne." "No, Gordon it's dangerous". "Trust me on this, Harvey." Gordon picks up a carbine rifle and tries to shoot at Chill. He attempts to throw a boomerang at the captain, but misses. Gordon runs as fast as he can, seeing SWAT officers come in and laser beam Chill, knocking him out. They bring him to courts for the judge; "Mister Chill, you have a total of 567 murders in this city. You're the most dangerous one here. I suggest you have a death sentence. Killing Gotham's finest and running away? Do you know how much Gotham City is corrupted? You are like the root to this city's underworld." Carmine Falcone, a powerful corrupted business man with a secret gang, is defending Joe's side, while on the other is Harvey Dent and James Gordon. Falcone rudely speaks up, "Chill is innocent. In these files, his parents died in 1964 in Metropolis and he moves here. Honestly, you cannot kill this man". Harvey fights back, "When have you ever had a heart, Falcone?" "Shut the eff up, Dent! You think you're this city's savior?" He points a gun at Harvey, smacking it in his face and the judge yells, "Calm down, people!" Bruce is in the audience and he pulls out his gun, shooting at Joe, without anyone noticing and Gordon yells, "Everyone get out of here!" Harvey goes to Bruce and asks him about how Joe got killed. Bruce starts to have a "guilty gut" because no one knows he kills Chill. Carmine Falcone goes into his van with his gang driving him to avoid detection. Bruce and Vicki meet again, having an awkward situation; "Hey, Vicki. Long time no see." They respect each other, somehow trying to avoid remembering their break up. Bruce gets out of his sports car and walks to his mansion. He trips in a fragile piece of concrete, falling down. He has no way to get up, seeing a dark and mysterious cave. Bats go out of it and he kills them all. He climbs into the cave, seeing waterfall in the cave, having it be under Wayne Manor. He says, "I can't believe what I'm seeing right now". He tours around the cave, touching a single rock, having a secret gate open to a HQ where their our Batcomputers there. Memories from the past go into his mind, deciding to himself that this city needs a true savior at night because Gotham will be constantly violent if someone does not step up. Bruce goes to work the next day, having Lucius tell him, "Wayne, have you heard of Joe Chill's death... He's dead... wow... do you feel better now, son?" "Kind of, Lucius. I'm a little over my parents' death, but thank you for the check in." In a meeting in a huge table, people are discussing how Joe Chill was murdered my an anonymous and they ask Bruce Wayne how he will act on this matter. Lucius pulls him into a room after the meeting, having him reveal that he spotted Bruce falling down into that dark beautiful cave. Bruce humorously calls it, "The Batcave". Lucius asks him if he wanted to be Gotham's savior (ironically) and says that Lucius is not only a intelligent business man, but he is also a weapons designer. He said that he designed weapons before he went to Gotham. They both go into the Batcave, having a montage of Lucius making these rocks and vitalizing a batarang, a batshaped and dangerous boomerang, while he also mods the Batcomputers. Bruce sprays a suit found in the burial place in the Batcave, which is all red and white. He puts on goggles and says, "This outta be it". He sprays the chest gray with a black bat sign and Lucius designs a cape for the suit, having it black and has a dangerous belt built for the suit. He makes boots and hard bat gloves. This he calls himself, The Batman, savior of Gotham by the corrupted night. Lucius adds gadgets into available spaces in the suit; Smoke bombs, Batarangs, a Batclaw, Weapons Disrupter, and a noise beam. Lucius and Bruce yawn and Fox says, "Now, shall you go do your first crime scene?" "With pleasure." Alfred gets stuck in a secret elevator in Wayne Manor, leading down into the Batcave, where he sees Lucius Fox with an awkward situation. Fox explains how Bruce Wayne is the Batman, being the two people who know his secret identity. Batman uses his cape to glide around Arkham, where he sees a gang of thugs doing a deal with another secret gang in a warehouse. The head of the Falcone thugs open dangerous weapon canisters. One of them says, "Ah, Happy Thanksgiving, eh? Two week until Thanksgiving, but you're GIVING us weapons. You Falcone thugs can---" They hear a "whoosh" come by them, having many of them nervous. The gangs work together to clear the area inside and outside. Batman continuously flies upside down and takes down thugs. The leader of the gang either sees that no one is there or he sees unconscious bodies. He picks up his rifle and yells, "Come out here, whoever you are! Show yourself and I will slaughter you!" Batman taps him; "I'm right here (puts him in the cape and punches him brutally)". Batman slowly walks up to a remaining thug and he interrogates him, "Who are you working for?" "Screw you, you ugly bitch." "How 'bout we take a walk up to the roof. I will drop you. Who the hell do you work for!?" "Okay, okay, you win, sir. I work for---". "Tell me, or you're going to go goodnight sleep". "I work for Roman Sionis, he's the powerful man with connections in Sionis Industries. He owns many places in Gotham such as Sionis Fairhouse, Sionis Tower, and the Sionis Steel Mill. He's planning to rule Gotham, while Carmine Falcone already has ruled part of it". "That's not going to happen..." "It's Sionis's city now. Ain't you gonna stop him." "I didn't ask for your opinion (smacks thug in the head and throws a batarang into the ground)". Vicki Vale is investigating the scene on a helicopter with her camera man to report the crime scene. James Gordon picks up the batarang and Loeb says, "What the hell is that?" He sees the thug have his last words; "It's... the... Batman". Gordon looks onto the night sky. Bruce gets into his sports car and clothes to drive to the Monarch Fiver, the theater Lucius and him are watching the Flying Graysons at. They take a seat conscientiously next to Barbara Gordon; "Wooh! Dick Grayson! Everyone that's my boyfriend!" Bruce smiles at her and the show begins. They see the Graysons in red robes and they are acrobatic. A mysterious man comes into the crowd, hiding in a pillar's spot. He has the style of a 1920s hipster. He is the founder of the Monarch Fiver and they fired him, accusing him of running a organized crime business. Bruce does not notice, so the Graysons keep doing their stunt acts. Zucco pulls out a gun and slow-motion comes in the screen, having him mess up Kevin's stunt act where him and Mary are supposed to touch hands, but they fall down 100 feet, while Dick is there. Bruce gets shocked, seeing no clue of anyone killing them. Lucius gets closer and everybody sees Dick weeping constantly. Barbara weeps along. The following day, a funeral is created for Kevin and Mary Grayson. Bruce, Lucius, and Barbara are there with everyone else related to Dick. Dick is hugging his dad's grave and crying. Barbara says, "So sad (cries). It didn't have to go down like this..." Bruce says, "It's okay. Are you his sister?" "No I'm his girlfriend. He loved his parents very much. They took care of him, he went with them everywhere". Bruce comforts Barbara. Everyone leaves early except Bruce grabs a umbrella and says, "It's okay, Dick. I'm Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. You probably don't know them since you weren't born yet. It's going to be okay, son." "No it's not. My parents died. Whoever killed them, I will get my vengeance!!" "Dick, calm down." "You don't know what's it's like to lose your parents". Bruce thinks for a moment the night Joe Chill killed his parents. Bruce proposes to Dick that he will adopt Dick as his own son. Alfred goes outside in the rain and welcomes Dick into Wayne Manor. Bruce thinks of two things from yesterday night; who killed Dick's parents and who is Roman Sionis. Commissioner Gillian Loeb, Harvey Bullock, members from the SWAT, and James Gordon has an important board meeting in the police department. Loeb says, "Okay people. I have two things to say; this guy who killed a teenager's parents is going to die. We are going to slaughter him (Gordon sighs because of how rude and drunk Loeb is)--- Gordon don't sigh to me! And this 'Batman' guy is not real. He needs to be taken down. Bullock, send out units to kill Batman". Gordon steps up, "Well, Commissioner Loeb, you do know that this vigilante took down two gangs by himself AND he stopped thugs from trading weapons into our city and breaking it apart even more". "What's your point, Gordon?" "My point is--- this vigilante might just be helping us. We can't send units out to kill this guy." "He's corrupting our city". "Shut up, Gordon!" "And you are too!" Loeb gets ironically offended and tells Gordon to take the day off and "think about what he done". Roman Sionis is sitting down with his back faced the other way. His thugs come in, updating on the news of the deal the other night. Sionis gets mad, "Those little bastards! They ruined my plan. Guess this is going down. Call Falcone in here now." "Mister Sionis, I heard news from Randy that he had a death wish being killed by a black vigilante (shows Sionis the tape of Batman taking everyone down)". "This means war, huh? Welcome to my world, Batman... (looks at his black mask)" He goes under the name of Black Mask. Gordon goes onto the rooftop of DepLife to get some fresh air. He gets spooked when Batman glides in; "Hey." "Hey." "So you're Captain Gordon, right?" "Yes I am, Batman. Look I'm one of the few people in this city who trust you. Loeb is trying to kill you." "Everyone is trying to kill me. Look anyways, I need your help, Gordon. So if you ever heard of Roman Sionis?" "Yes, you stopped him and Falcone's men the other night". "Yes, I need to stop Sionis. He goes under the name of the Black Mask and he is very powerful". "I think you should first go to the meeting Sionis and Falcone are having at the Liarch Diner". Gordon looks back and Batman is gone. Carmine Falcone and Black Mask enter the diner. They skip ahead of a line and tells that the diner is closed and Falcone points a gun at the citizens and they flee. The waitress gives them free food; "Thanks, babe. We'll take it from here". Falcone and Sionis discuss over the new figure, Batman. They decide to team up this once to take down Batman with their forces of Gotham City. A dozen of Black Mask's black masked thugs and mobsters are watching the building. Batman uses his batclaw to dive in and a thug attempts to punch him, but he dodges all of them, cracking his arm, head butting him, and punching him unconscious. He silents him and wraps him around in a gargoyle. Batman has a beam on his head, "Lucius, I'm near the Liarch Diner where Falcone and Black Mask are eating and talking." "Good sire, go to the ventilation systems, but work on taking down their men." "Uh oh, Harvey Dent is here. I need to protect him before Sionis, Falcone, or any of his men kill Dent". "Okay, Batman, then focus on taking down the mobsters as fast as you can, then go in and cause a battle with the two crime bosses." As Harvey Dent is out of his car, Batman pushes a gun out of two thugs hands, having them trying to shoot Batman, alerting Sionis and Falcone. Batman causes a fight with all the mobsters, having him dodge all their attacks and using the noise beam, punching and kicking each and every one of them many times. Harvey Dent pulls out his shotgun, breaking the light bulbs in the restaurant. Falcone hides, while Black Mask tries to stay silent. "You're a dead man walking, Dent!" "No, you're dead. I'm trying to prevent corruption in this city! You will go to justice Black Mask!" Batman jumps in, dodging all the bullets with his cape. He glides, kicking Falcone, but Falcone runs into another hiding spot. Batman puts his vision on and Lucius yells, "Wayne, more mobsters and Falcone's men are coming in. Watch out!" The mobsters and thugs shoot everywhere and they attract Dent, having him kill many of them. Batman yells at Dent, "Stop killing people!" "This is my city, you Bat-Man or whatever!" Batman continues to fight them, having the lights beam off and on, then he punches a guy's skull, pushing him into an electric spike and using his gun to shoot everywhere. Batman kick a guy, pulling all the thugs up in the air with his batclaw and throwing a batarang at the remaining one. Black Mask attempts to shoot Dent and Batman, but he throws a smoke bomb. Black Mask runs away and goes to his van, "This is the beginning to our war Batman! Expect my return!" Falcone runs away, while Harvey Dent is forced to flee the crime scene so Loeb or any officers will not accuse him for the epic mess. Falcone runs, but his weight is too much so he is tired. Batman glides down at him, bringing him up to a gargoyle and choking him with one hand, threatening to drop him for interrogation; "Black Mask, where is he?" "Put me down, ah!!! AHHH!! Put me down, you black freak!" "Yes I will if you don't tell me where your partner is. You know what you did to this city?! You're no longer going to control it!" "Screw you..." Batman chokes him harder and drops him down, but hanging him. Batman brutally punches him and wraps a claw around his neck, choking him to death. Batman flies back to the Batcave, seeing Alfred there. "Hello, Master Bruce, that was quite a battle you had there." "Well, it was just kind of easy like field testing". "Now what are you doing Master Wayne?" Bruce takes off his suit and goes to shower in Wayne Manor. Dick Grayson, on the other hand, is trying to find Alfred, but cannot find him. Alfred uses the elevator to get up and help Dick. Dick says that he will make his own dinner. Bruce showers himself up, cleaning the one wound he got shot in by Black Mask. It is a very dark and harmful bullet. Bruce sees the door getting knocked and it is Barbara, who is coming in to see Dick and eat dinner with him. Before that, Bruce introduces and lets Barbara know him better. They get along very well because not only that Barbara is a teenage beauty, but she is also a computer and wireless geek. Alfred serves fish and chicken to Barbara and Dick. Dick gives a kiss to Barbara on the cheek. In the morning, the mystery has unraveled that Black Mask put Commissioner Gillian Loeb under his paycheck! That is one reason why Loeb is corrupted. Detective Bullock gives the word to Gordon, who knew he did not trust the commissioner all this time. Loeb arrives in Sionis's penthouse, smoking pot together. Black Mask tells Loeb that he is very wise in the criminal underworld. They plan a team of the mobsters and corrupted SWAT officers working together to destroy Batman once and for all. Loeb says, "Ah, my boy Roman is goin' big. Nice job, pal!" They both laugh together. Bruce gets out of a limousine, dropping him and Lucius off at Wayne Tower, politics including Vicki Vale go up to him, "Bruce is it true you were a part of the big event that killed Falcone?" "He didn't get killed". Bruce gets more questions as he takes the elevator up to his office and people ask him questions about Black Mask, Carmine Falcone, his butler Alfred, and his opinion on Batman. Lucius chuckles, "Crazy isn't it? These paparazzi and politics, especially Vicki Vale, are very irritating." "Yes they are, Fox." Bruce is talking to his clients and assistants on funding more money for Wayne Enterprises and to help Dick Grayson and pay the cash depot for his parents' death. While this, Lucius reminds Bruce that Harvey Dent has scheduled a meeting with Wayne. Attorney Dent and Bruce have a long conversation about Black Mask and Loeb's partnership. Bruce gets alerted, so Dent informs Bruce that he has started working with Gordon to take down Loeb and Black Mask. That makes Bruce thinking. In the Batcave, Lucius and Alfred work on the Batmobile, a long lengthened car that is black with bat horns on it like Batman's cowl mask. Bruce tests the Batmobile and says, "This is the best. Better than my sports car for sure." Alfred also asks, "Master Bruce, would you like me to clean parts of your suit and repair the bullet wound?" "Yes, Alfred, thank you." The Batmobile seems to have a seat booster for emergencies. Bruce puts on his suit to patrol Gotham City. Batman glides to Wayne Manor's rooftop, looking at the beautiful sunset skies becoming dark at 5PM. Batman remembers what Harvey Dent said about working with Captain Gordon. The three meet on the Gotham Police Department's big balcony. Gordon avoids any officers knowing where Batman is, going into the balcony to talk to Dent and Batman. After that, the SWAT spots Batman in the balcony, shooting at all of them, but Batman dodges and defends them with his cape. He calls the Batmobile, jumping in, while the cops chase him down. Gordon joins Batman in defeating the cops. Batman runs over a police car, destroying its sirens. They shoot a missile at his mobile car, and he boosts up, punching two cops with two hands, throwing a batarang at the others. A cop tries to punch him, but he hand-blocks it, punching him many times and throwing him to a window. He throws down a smoke grenade, silencing all the cops, dodging their shoots. Batman has Harvey Bullock, who is forced to join the SWAT and the other officers to evade on Batman. Batman skips Bullock and he disarms someone's rifle, head bumping him, and smacking him until he is brutally down. Alfred says, "Must you be so brutal, sir? These are city employees". "They are as corrupt as they come, Alfred. And they're in my way to Sionis". Batman kicks a cop trying to take him down. Black Mask and Commissioner Loeb are disappointed in their men for failing to kill Gordon and Dent. Bruce is invited to a fancy banquet for Harvey Dent's 40th birthday party. In a big table, Bruce and Dent are eating together with many of Harvey's followers, fans, and relatives. Dick and Barbara are invited to the party also, having Dent shake hands with them and greet them friendly. During the party, a sniper shoots a person in the party. Everyone screams and runs Bruce pulls out of his pocket a batarange and triggers the sniper to shoot another way. Dent gets angry and the sniper opens his hood and it was Roman Sionis who shot the person. He tries to shoot Dent, but the Batmobile crashes through the building and Barbara and Dick hold hands to run away. Black Mask shoots everywhere, having a whole rage of war of over 50 mobsters and SWAT officers attacking everyone. Batman shoots his missiles at them, boosting out and Black Mask continues to punch and beat up as many civilians as he can, while Batman pummels the mobsters and SWAT officers. Gordon and his "clean" units come in to try to clean up the mess that is made. Batman grabs a thug's gun, shooting at a SWAT officer's legs. Batman puts on the noise beam, continuing to punch everyone. Dick, revealing how acrobatic and his martial arts skills are, kicks and goes on a SWAT officer, dodging their attacks. He does a flip, having Barbara run away and yell, "DICK!!" Batman punches a SWAT officer many times, seeing that Dick is fighting and Batman fights along with him, while Lucius sends in the new designed Batwing, a helicopter, to fight in with Batman. A surprise comes in and Loeb tries to stop it, but Black Mask grabs Loeb's head and takes him to a random building next to the Iceburg Shop. Batman glides there as all the mobsters are taken down. Dick follows Batman to the shop Black Mask is at. Black Mask points a gun at Commissioner Loeb, "What's this about, Sionis? Haven't I been a good help?" "You have, Gillian. But it is time you die." Batman yells and Black Mask tries to shoot Batman, but Batman puts his arm around Sionis, cracking his neck, batclawing him, and punching him brutally, giving him an uppercut, while Dick comes out of nowhere and kicks Black Mask in the face, breaking his mask. Gordon and Bullock come in, seeing that Loeb is down, but at least Black Mask is down for the count. Batman tells Dick, "Kid, you need to stay out of my way. This is too dangerous for young teenage boys." "I know, Bruce." Batman learns that Dick knows his secret identity. A montage comes in showing Vicki Vale reporting about the attack on Harvey Dent's body, Black Mask killing Loeb, him being arrested and taken to Blackgate Prison in another island, and Batman saving countless lives. Everyone watches on the news and most of the police officers begin trusting Batman. Bruce and Dick become closer, having Roman Sionis rot in his cell with a giant man-eating crocodile named Killer Croc (cameo). Bruce says, "I Am Batman. I am this city's savior by night." Bats fly in the Batcave and the movie fades into black. Post Credits Scene 1: Dick goes into the Batcave, when Bruce tells him, "How would you like to be?" "My nickname; Robin..." Lucius has finished designing a red suit with a black cape with an "R" on it. "This is for you, Master Grayson." Dick looks at the Robin suit... Sequel The sequel to this film will be The Batman: Detective (2017 movie). The villains will include of Mister Freeze, Firefly, and Deadshot. Protagonist And Antagonist Appearances 1394852906-4.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman Tom Hardy as Black Mask by bgates87.jpg|Roman Sionis/Black Mask Category:Superheroes